burning_legosfandomcom-20200214-history
Trumpsy
Trumpsy is a Mixel who is the 45th president of 'Merica. He wants to boycott everything we know and love, like Starbucks, Oreos, Shopkins, Melxar, Macy's, HBO, Chinese products, melting, Italy, Fox News, Ghima, melting, Bela, melting, Nightmare Enterprises, Yo-Kai Watch, LEGO Snoop Dogg, melting,Apple, Curious George, Mixels,Disney, Filthy Frank, Adam West, Tripledent Gum, MLP, Renato Aragao, Rusty Shackleford, Team Fortress 2, Overwatch, melting, MLG Montage Parodies, Shrek, Cool ranch Doritos, and cheeeeeeeezy nachos. Fortunately, he also boycotts stuff we hate like Daisy Sour Cream and No More Baby Dogs! The only things he likes are Spam, money, Nixellers, gerrymandering, and Teletubbies! He is also one of the Spam Lords! Don't elect him president. He really loves boycotting Bieber bootleg LEGOs. He even wants to boycott them more than the other boycotts. That's why it's put seperate. He appeared as a villain in Spoons: The Movie and Spoonstin Beiber sings about him in that movie, by using the song The Trumpsy Wall (song). He eventually dies and is banned from the afterlife, tho. He was in Soldier of Mixfortune. He hates everything on this list. Gopher King compared him to Dale Gribble for stupid reasons. Also, he's a ripoff of Snax, well, with the big cheeks. This link will help you find out what Trump will do to you because he is president: The Free Trump Score test He has horrible hair. Papa is voting for him,that is another reason why Papa is creepy. He made a parody of Johnny Johnny called Crooked Hilary. Him and Hi are the only bad spam lords! He makes fake LEGO called Trumpsy bricks. He has a robot minion named Tin Can. His favorite YouTuber is FunToyzCollector! Trumpsy made Kidz bop,Trumpsy Noms, FakeKinz, his company is called TrumpsyCompany. He is one of the Seven Super Idiots. He is plummeting in the polls. He founded SevenTrumpsyTrumpFans He is very racist to Mexicans like Sombra and most Middle Eastern people. Pranks, , :) 253x253px Category:Mixels Category:Evil Mixels Category:Burn! Category:People who don't live in Miami, Canada Category:Don't elect Category:DADAW FOR PRESIDENT 2016 Category:Things thet are evils then Scorpi Category:Melting Category:UP THEN PURE EVIL Category:People who are completely scary and must be terminated. Category:Worse than snee Category:Kil it wit fiah Category:Donald Trump's Hair Category:Anti-Shopkins Category:MELT HIM!!!!! Category:Teletubbies Fan Category:Rich Category:Spoiled Category:Loves to boycott Category:Spam Lords Category:Anti-Starbucks Category:Boycotters Category:Worse than LELE Category:Wow, I cannot believe how many categories there are. I have never seen this much*cough*GoAnimateWiki*cough*. Seriously. Do we even need this many categories? :S Category:Yes There is, you Murp Monkey Category:Worse than No More Baby Dogs Category:TRUMPSY TRUMPSY TRUMPSY TRUMPSY TRUMPSY Category:TrumpsyCompany Category:NOTHING IS AS BAD AS THIS Category:MORE EVIL THAN DAISY SOUR CREAM Category:EVIL!!!!!!! Category:All the lonely Starbucks lovers they tell you I'm insane-Taylor swift (Starbucks haters category) Category:HATED BY EVERYONE! Category:Presidential candidates Category:WE NEED TO BUILD A FAKE LEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Mean Category:Rude Category:Liar Category:Worst Category:Stupid Category:The worst Category:Bing Bong Category:Ugly Category:Uglier than snee Category:Uglier than your mom Category:People with no friends Category:Hairry Potter Category:My father gave me a small lone of a billion dollars SO I DID THIS Category:Zellers is Trumpsy confirmed Category:Werp Category:Bantha Poodo Category:Nuclear Explosion Category:HG AGREES WITH THE CATEGORY NEXT TO HIS Category:Nuclear Explosions Category:Execute Order 45:Melt the Fake LEGO Category:Exterminate! Category:Nuke like Users Category:Sith Category:THE MAN! THE MYTH! THE LEGEND! Category:Worse than No Pickles! Category:IDK why I just added that category Category:Random catergory Category:KILL THIS Category:Worse than Kidz bop Category:Evil Category:Worst page Category:Republicans Category:True Category:Eating Sugar? Category:Telling Lies? Category:Supervillans Category:Eating Pigs? Category:Triddigumpiddigsiddigy Category:Noob Category:Orange things Category:SERIOUSLY BRO!!!! YOU WENT TOO FAR ON THE TANNING Category:Dank memes Category:Dank Category:Danker Category:Dankest Category:Just DANK in general Category:Bong Bing Category:It was me, Dio! Category:People who think that Guns Kill People Category:Billionaires Category:Worse than TraiN Category:Pure Evil Category:Cowardly, Bad at aiming his guns Category:Hairy Pot characters Category:People who eat poop Category:Break Fourth Wall Category:Worse than worse than snee Category:NOW IT SEEMS WE WERE JUST PRETENDING Category:Bubba no Category:Forrest Gump Category:Forrest Trump Category:Forrest Trumpsy Category:Toa y u do dis Category:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Category:Things that are not the high ground way Category:That's not the High Ground - I mean Jedi Way Category:Its over Anakin. I have the high ground. Category:High ground. Category:I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND Category:Too many categories Category:Banned Category:DLC boss fight